This invention relates generally to a dispenser to which a closure cap is non-removably fixed. A folded lower end section of a cylindrical attaching portion of the dispenser defines an end edge facing outwardly of the closure to facilitate the fixing of the closure cap by a snap-fit engagement either with the closure cap or with a plug located within and in engagement with the closure.
Manually operated pump dispensers are mounted on containers of liquid to be dispensed by a container closure either having internal threads engaging the threads on the bottle neck, or a ferrule engaging a bead on the container neck. The closure cap is mounted on the dispenser body such that the dispenser may be mounted to the liquid filled container by simply threading down the closure cap on the bottle neck or by swaging the cap in place.
The closure cap is mounted to a generally cylindrical attaching portion of the dispenser body as, for example, with the use of a hollow sleeve having an external flange engaging an internal retention lip at one end of the closure. The sleeve extends into the cylindrical attaching portion and is frictionally held in place. However, such a mounting assembly may prove unreliable as the frictional engagement can fail during extended periods of use.
Otherwise, the cylindrical attaching portion may have an external molded flange such that the internal retention lip on the closure cap makes a snap fit engagement with the flange for retaining the closure cap in place. However, this approach can be capital intensive in that the cylindrical attaching portion of the dispenser body must be specially molded.